


The Secret Admirer

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gifts, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day Fluff, college professor arya, college professor gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya Stark has never had anyone to celebrate Valentine's Day with but when she starts receiving gifts from a secret admirer, maybe this year will be different.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 31
Kudos: 127





	The Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huffletiika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffletiika/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day Huffletika!!! Thank you so much for always be such a wonderful supporter of my works. I know how much you love the fluffy stuff. I hope you enjoy!

Arya Stark had never been anyone to care about Valentine’s Day one way or the other. It was one of those holidays that just came and went, maybe on the 15th she would go and buy the discount candy, but that was it. So it was certainly a shock when she walked into her office, on the Monday before Valentine’s Day, to see a bouquet of flowers waiting for her. The bouquet was mixture of the classic red rose and her favorite, blue winter roses. She stared in awe at the collection of flowers as she walked further into her office. She carefully set down her bag and coffee before she reached for the small white card attached to the flowers. It was simple, ‘To Arya, Happy Valentine’s Day. From, Your Secret Admirer”.

She had never received flowers for Valentine’s Day before and she couldn’t stop wondering who they were from. The question plagued her all day but she came no closer to an answer.

* * *

On Tuesday she walked into her office to see a box of chocolates sitting beside the flowers. The note was exactly the same as one for the flowers, giving her no further clue there. The chocolates were her favorite, a special kind made in Lys. She wished that could have shed more light on her admirer but she had posted that they were favorites on her Instagram a few months earlier when Sansa had brought her some when she returned from a business trip.

* * *

On Wednesday there was a stuffed puppy with a heart between its paws that said Be Mine. She immediately scooped it up and held it close, still a child at heart. The note laying next to it was exactly the same as the others.

She picked up her phone and dialed her sister’s number. Sansa answered right away, “What did the admirer leave for you today?”

“A plush puppy with a little heart that says Be Mine.” She answered, still holding the pup against her as she leaned back in her chair, “I just wish they would give me a clue about who they are. Knowing I like winter roses, or Lys chocolate, or dogs is all easily gotten off my social media accounts.”

Sansa let out a long “hmmmmm”.

Arya sighed, “I know you think it is Gendry but he doesn’t like me like this. We are just friends.”

“I think Gendry is a socially awkward grump that only likes you. This is exactly how he would get over his nerves and decide to ask you out finally.” Sansa replied, “Marg agrees with me.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “I am glad you and your girlfriend are getting some fun out of my romantic troubles.”

“This is the first time you’ve ever had romantic troubles! We are excited for you.” She said and then after a long pause added, “And Gendry.”

“I have to get to my first class, goodbye Sansa.” She hung up before her sister could reply. 

With one last hug of her new stuffed friend before putting it back next to the flowers, she got up and went to teach her class. Though she knew her mind would care more about her secret admirer than the politics of ancient Westeros.

* * *

On Thursday she didn’t see the new gift right away, it was smaller than others. She had already sat down and booted up her computer before she noticed the small white box next to the base of the flowers.

She carefully picked it up and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant that was shaped into the head of wolf. It actually looked remarkably similar to the ancient sigil of House Stark. With delicate fingers she lifted it from the box and examined it closer. It was beautiful and she loved it immediately. Without even thinking of it further she put it on her neck and went about her day. This was one of the best gifts she had ever received and she wished she knew who to thank for it.

* * *

On Friday mornings she met Gendry for coffee at a little café near the building where her office was housed. Gendry’s office was in a building on the other side of the campus and despite them both working for the University, they rarely had time to see each other some weeks. History and Mechanical Engineering had very little reason to interact. They had met at a professor mixer when they were both first year professors two years and had been friends ever since. They had bonded over their love of ancient weapons but they had found they shared many similar interests in the time since then.

Gendry was already waiting for her at their usual table with a cup of her coffee sitting before the empty chair. 

She greeted him as she sat down, “Good morning.”

He looked up at her with a smile, “Good morning. I got your coffee already.”

“I see that, thank you.” She said and took a sip, it was exactly her order, just as she knew it would be.

“Is that a new necklace?” He asked, pointing to her throat.

She nodded, “It is. I received it yesterday, as a gift from my secret admirer.”

His eyebrows raised in surprise, “You have a secret admirer and didn’t tell me?”

“I’ve only told Sansa, she has more experience in this area than me.” She said with a shrug, trying to judge his reaction and see if she could test Sansa’s theory.

He nodded, “Good for you Stark.” 

She resisted the urge to frown and listened as he started to tell her some issues he was having with his latest project. She tried to not be disappointed but couldn’t help it.

When she got to her office an hour later, another box was waiting for her. This one was a rectangle in shape and much heavier than the necklace had been. She lifted in the lid and was shocked at the dagger that was sitting within. It was beautiful work and the handle was decorated with a running direwolf. 

She knew for certain now that Gendry had to be the secret admirer, that Sansa had been right all along. Who else knew just how much she had always wanted a dagger for display? 

A small note was folded inside and she opened it, ‘Arya, I hope that you will do me the honor of being my date this evening. If the answer is yes, meet me at Hot Pie’s Diner at 7pm. Your Secret Admirer.’

Arya put down the note and the dagger, she pulled out her phone and once again called her sister. Without even waiting for Sansa to say a word she said, “I need your help figuring out what to wear on my date tonight.”

* * *

Arya was nervous as she sat in her car in the parking lot for Hot Pie’s Diner. She could see the large red hearts in the windows and behind them the couples happily eating the delicious food. With Sansa’s help she had managed to find the perfect casual but sexy outfit, Hot Pie’s was not a formal place. A red silk top with dark wash jeans and some smokey makeup, the weather in King’s Landing was warm enough that she didn’t require a jacket. With a final deep breath, she grabbed her purse and got out of the car. 

The door chimed when she walked in and she was greeted with a smile by the hostess, Willow, “Hi Arya.”

“Hey. So I’m here to…”

“He is back in your normal booth. I knew you’d come.” The woman said with a bright smile.

Arya gave her a confused smile but headed toward the booth in question. It was the one that she and Gendry used whenever they ate here. The side of the booth she could see was empty, but there was a singular winter rose sitting on the edge of the table. She turned the edge and said, “I am happy I was right and that it is you.”

Gendry smiled up at her, his blue sparkling in the light, “I wasn’t sure you would come.”

She slid into the other side of the booth, “Why didn’t you sign the cards?”

He looked away and she could see how nervous he was, “I didn’t want to risk you saying no. I thought I might have a better chance if you thought it was a mystery.”

She shook her head, “Gendry, all you had to do was ask.”

He picked up the flower from where it sat on the table and held out to her, “Arya Stark, will you be my Valentine?”

She took the flower, “Yes, Gendry Waters, as long as you will also be mine.”

* * *

A little less than two years later, Sansa told the story of how they got together during her Maid of Honor speech at their wedding. Getting a range of laughs and awws. Arya didn’t mind, to her, the story was perfect and she couldn't have asked for a better Secret Admirer.


End file.
